


High as My Heart

by Rubynye



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Flying Sex, Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kory makes a change. Dick falls off a high place. And then there is porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High as My Heart, Main Story

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago, [](http://thete1.livejournal.com/profile)[**thete1**](http://thete1.livejournal.com/) wrote ["Tactical Advantages"](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thete1/523976.html). And then [](http://maelithil.livejournal.com/profile)[**maelithil**](http://maelithil.livejournal.com/) drew [ this picture](http://maelithil.livejournal.com/61360.html). So I had to write this story. I just apologize that it took me so long. [**ETA:** And now [](http://red-eft.livejournal.com/profile)[**red_eft**](http://red-eft.livejournal.com/) [drew fanart](http://red-eft.livejournal.com/72719.html) for this! Eee!]

Title: High as My Heart  
Fandom: DC Comics   
Pairing: Starfire/Nightwing (Kory/Dick)  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kory makes a change. Dick falls off a high place. And then there is porn.  
Warnings: Slash and het. Yes, both.   
Based on/Spoilers for: Some vague pre-2005 time in _Teen Titans v3_ and _Nightwing_.   
Awesome Audiencers and Redoutable Beta Reader: [](http://maelithil.livejournal.com/profile)[**maelithil**](http://maelithil.livejournal.com/), [](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/profile)[**brown_betty**](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/), [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sageness.livejournal.com/profile)[**sageness**](http://sageness.livejournal.com/) in that order.   
Dedicated to: This fandom for being a place where I could write this.   
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings and situations belong to DC Comics, not to me.  


This high above Bludhaven, the air is almost clean, unburdened with much beyond a little ozone and the occasional chemical whiff. Dick stands on the finial knob of a steeple and looks over the city, the glass windows reflecting the sunset's gold and rose and purple, low burnished clouds hanging in the sky. Ostensibly, he's looking for trouble, but really he's up here just because he can be, because the breeze is just strong enough to lean against and the sky is huge around him. There are ways in which he's the luckiest guy in the world, Dick thinks, the last light of the day warm on his face.

A gold-red-purple patch moves against the sunset, the same color scheme but a separate entity; Dick glances over and spots Kory. Same clouds of hair, same glowing green eyes, same warm golden skin. Her smile's wider, because her full mouth's wider, to match the square jaw and square shoulders and those pecs, definitely Kory's and definitely all male.

Dick tilts his head back to look up at Kory, and back some more, and topples backwards off the spire.

He's still too busy thinking "shoulders and thighs and tiny purple shorts and she's a _guy_" to do more than pull his grapple out by the time she-- he-- Kory flies down laughing and catches him in even stronger arms.

Kory sounds like herself when she's laughing, just most of an octave lower. Her arms are just as muscular, a little firmer, but they fold around him exactly the same way they always did. Dick wraps his arms around Kory's sturdier neck and stares up into her unchanged eyes, at the different line of her jaw and the same joy in her smile.

"Kory, what the hell?" Dick belatedly adds, "Happened?"

"Superboy's powers went haywire," she says, shrugging, and her new shoulders are really broad. It's not like her old ones weren't sturdy, after all, but these... and she's taller, too...

"What?" Dick's sputtering. He tries to press his mouth shut and it persists in hanging open in shock. All he feels along her back is flat hard muscle, not that Kory hasn't always been ripped, but there's no softening fat on her now. When she shivers and giggles in a new deeper voice he realizes he's petting her.

Soon enough he gives up on trying to stop. He'll ask Kory about this later, about how Superboy could do this, if anyone else has been affected, if it's reversible. But his legs are wrapped around a very masculine waist, and the smile on Kory's face is one he definitely remembers. Dick finds himself prioritizing very fast, and grinning back, as she-- he-- Kory speeds up and the wind whips through their hair. "Gone for a test drive yet?"

The wrinkle between Kory's eyes is adorable and familiar. The growl is deeper and rumbles through Dick's belly. "That's why I came to see you!"

It's always nice to be wanted. Kory's hair hasn't changed at all. Dick digs his hands in, and it's warm even through his gloves, still the same curly mass twisting around his wrists like it has its own will, which it probably does.

Kory's jaw is squarer, more angular, and when Dick drags his lips across her skin there he can feel a rough-silk tickle of stubble. If this lasts she'll have enough beard to shave by tomorrow morning. She laughs in exactly the breathless pattern she always did, and he wonders if she'll still like having her ears bitten, how her zones have changed if at all. He can't help comparing Kory now to the Kory of his memories. Both are equally, incandescently hot.

Kory stops in midair. Over her shoulder Dick can see the city far, far below. It's mostly an excuse to settle his legs more snugly around her ribs. "Mmm, that feels nice," Kory purrs, or rather, rumbles.

That's different. Little Dick is so hard he's aching in his jock.

"We should go somewhere," Dick murmurs in her ear, mostly to get her started again. And licks it, which probably isn't exactly helpful, but it's as warm and delicious as it used to be, and a little bigger as well. He wiggles, and wonders if her nipples are as sensitive as they were. It's a little strange to be pressed up against her softly glowing skin without feeling two round breasts. But her arms are solid muscle tight around him, and he can't make himself not bite a little at her Adam's apple.

She groans and grabs his ass and whoa, those hands are big. Wider, too. "Where's your place?"

Dick reluctantly leans back after one more lick and looks. "West, um, southwest from here."

He'd forgotten just how fast Kory can fly when she's got incentive.

They hit Dick's apartment building. Not just reach, hit; Kory presses him up against the wall beside his window and keeps kissing him. She still tastes spicy and hot, but now there's a slightly deeper tone to it, more so since they're not moving anymore. Dick makes himself pry one hand off the shifting planes of Kory's shoulder to open the window, and makes himself bite gently enough that she rumbles a questioning noise and pulls back to look at him. "_Inside_," he tells her. Him. Kory.

He flips through the window and watches Kory shimmy in. All of the new, male, even taller Kory, long arms and muscular legs, chest flat and nipples hard. Dick pulls off his gloves with his teeth and doesn't think about how he's that much shorter now. That's what the bed is for.

Kory's hair brushes the ceiling, and she ducks and laughs, kicks her boots off and strips right out of that little purple thing, and that's an impressive, golden erection. Really impressive. Not that Kory ever does anything halfway.

"So," Kory says, indicating her new, big, golden penis, "what do I do with this?"

"Put it in my mouth," Dick does _not_ say. He needs to get his suit off first, before he never does. Last time he had sex in it he rolled the wrong way and something in one of the compartments bit him. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to start off with selfish suggestions. "Well, what do you want to do with it?" he asks, tossing his top on a chair.

"Everything!" Kory drapes across his bed, as sleek and radiant as ever, and wraps her hand around the base of her penis, which is definitely not anything Dick remembers and is so hot he nearly staggers while stripping off his tights. Her mouth falls open as her eyelids sink, and he doesn't know where to look first. "Oooh, that feels so good..."

Dick's mouth falls open, too. He makes himself shut it. So far everything looks analogous, and he's trained metahumans before. Just... not in this. Quite. Aside of... anyway. "Try moving your hand. Keep it wrapped around your--" his stupid, funny nickname-- "dick, just move it up and down. Like that."

Kory giggles, masculinely. And does it, eyes pressing shut in concentration, mouth making a lush "o". Dick really wants to kiss that mouth, but he wants to watch Kory jerking off even more. He props himself on her shoulder and she wraps her other hand round his wrist. And squeezes. In the same rhythm she's using on herself.

Dick catches himself leaning over for a better view when she shoulders him aside for obscuring hers. "Sorry," he says.

"'s'okay, I just... looks different... than yours." She's panting in that rhythm, too.

Dick wants to taste that rhythm, find out how she tastes now. "Stop for a moment?" he says, feeling a little guilty. He knows how difficult what he just asked is, and Kory does turn incredulously round green eyes on him.

He figures he'll make it up to her.

He leans down and licks, and doesn't smile when she gasps loudly. He can't smile when she groans, because her hand's already in his hair. God, Kory. She never hesitates to say what she wants; he was crazily in love with that once. He still loves it, he has to admit, as he sucks on the head of her cock and she grabs his head with both hands, just the way she always did. Well, not quite, considering that the angle's different, and also he's got a big warm golden penis in his mouth. And she doesn't taste quite the same, she tastes like a guy. But there's definitely a similarity there, a constant Kory-flavor.

Kory groans, and her hands flex and clutch in his hair. Right. Enough analysis, Grayson. Dick goes down as far as he can and tries to remember a little technique, one hand on Kory's long firm thigh and the other under her balls, and when he strokes them with his thumb the noise she makes is gorgeously familiar even if that much deeper. "Ack, x'hal, stop," she gasps, tugging at his hair. "Stop, stop."

"Huh?" Crap. He can't be out of practice _yet_. Dick sits up, smudging his hand across his pleasantly sore lips. "Was that--?"

"Good!" Kory is slumped back against the headboard, smiling brilliantly, flushed reddish-gold. "So good." She lets go of his hair to stroke both his cheeks reassuringly. "But you were going to finish me, and I want to fuck you."

Ooh, yes please. "I can deal with that." Dick leans forward, and Kory pulls him in and kisses him. "Mmm." She seems to like the taste of herself on his mouth, the way she's licking him. "Mm. Ah, so how do you want me?"

"On your back," Kory says decisively, pushing him down. "You're so beautiful on your back, and your eyes always open up so wide and round."

Like they're doing now. Dick fights to keep his expression something other than doe-like, and probably loses when Kory starts stroking his abs. "Heh. I could think you didn't want to see it."

It's Kory's turn for his eyes to go wide, and then narrow. "Oh, _you_. You have a beautiful back and you know it. But I want to see your eyes."

Dick puts his hand over hers, just to feel it better. "That's... a good idea. And... and I think everything you'll need is in the drawer there. The dresser you can reach from the bed."

Kory looks over, absently folding his fingers around Dick's. "But I can reach both of them."

Just that much taller. Right. Dick trails his toes along Kory's thigh and doesn't think about how it's even longer. "The nearer one. Third down." She hardly has to move to reach it; the light is faded enough for her outstretched arm to glow a little, and as he digs in his toes and she purrs and rummages, Dick thinks about how literally otherworldly she is and how okay she seems to be with being male, how she wanted to get a strap-on harness when they were together but he couldn't deal with it and how much he really wants her to fuck him now.

Kory purses his mouth and reaches with both hands, and comes back with most of what's in the drawer, the big tube of lube and the blue dildo and a strip of condoms trailing. "Um." Dick pushes himself up on his elbows. "Did you want to use all of that?"

"Of course!" She's going to kill him. "But one at a time." And he'll die happy. "I don't have to return to the Tower for days."

Even so. "Kory, I've got a city--"

"I'll let you out of bed every so often." Kory's grin is bright and wide and full of teeth as she leans down to kiss him, dropping most of her handful on the side of the bed. Dick laughs helplessly and kisses her back, winding his arms around those broad shoulders and hanging on. One big hand in his hair, curved around his skull, and Dick shudders as he listens to Kory flip the lube open one-handed, keeps himself from tensing in anticipation at the first cool nudge of his fingers. Breathe and relax and--

This they've done before. Kory introduced him to it. She still remembers just how hard he can take it, and her fingers are even bigger now. Dick tangles his hands in the sheets and groans as the familiar burning pleasure flares up his spine. "God-- Kory--" She thrusts harder when he calls her, breathing hard enough to be heard, and he can feel her gaze glowing on his face like sunlight through closed eyelids. "Oh-- you're driving me crazy."

"You should go crazy more often." She twists her fingers against his prostate and he arches and yells. "A little madness is good for you." He tries to thrash and Kory holds him by his hair, pulling him down against the bed.

"Nngh." He can't really argue with a woman-- man-- Kory who's got him twisting between her hands. "Uh--" And who might have a point. And Dick's ass feels incandescent and his brain is melting. "Please?"

"Oh, Dick." Kory's sigh is long and shaky and tenor, and he really misses her fingers when she draws them back. But then a crackle of a condom wrapper and he's kneeling between Dick's legs, and a quick writhe gets his ankles up on those gorgeous shoulders, and when he opens his eyes Kory's smile is, well, lighting the room. "You're always so beautiful." She's not flying at all for this. She knows he likes the weight. Dick reaches up and gets as far as Kory's newly massive forearms before he has to clutch hard, bracing himself as she pushes in. The head and-- "Oh!" Kory says, hands tightening on his hips, and Dick briefly recognizes that tone of shocked discovery she's evoked in him time and again.

Then she pushes in, slams in, and his eyes roll back in his head.

"Oh, Dick, you feel--" Kory gives up on words in favor of growls, which is good because it's not like Dick could answer anyway. She goes at it like she'll fuck him right through the bed, a growl for every thrust, and Dick is whimpering and a tiny voice deep inside his head is laughing at him. The rest of him is sweating and arching and being fucked so hard it's beyond pleasure or pain into simple immensity. And yelling now, not that he can help it, especially when Kory bites his ankle and now it hurts spectacularly, wonderfully, and he might just come from this. Dick hauls together enough brain cells to consider prying a hand off Kory's arm to stroke himself, but then he couldn't feel the effort and the pulse and all that muscle, couldn't hang onto Kory to ground himself against the way the force of being fucked makes him feel like _he'll_ fly off weightlessly if he isn't pinned down.

If anything would keep him from floating away. God, the way he's fucking Dick, the burn and the pound and the heat, and the way he can't stop shouting, and the way Kory growls with delight every time he does. A little more, a little closer, and he's not even going to have to touch himself to come.

"Oh!" Kory shakes over him, and cries out sharply, and Dick remembers that, too. He almost doesn't want Kory to come, and really doesn't want to think that, but-- but whoa, the way Kory comes inside him, squeezing his hips till the bones creak, in long shudders that shake him, too. "Ah," Dick gasps, pushing against Kory's arms to help hold her up.

"Oh," Kory moans, drooping over Dick, a drop of sweat falling from her forehead. She's out already and at first he's confused, and aching, and his cock is screaming at him. But her arms are sleeker and he feels breasts and even he gets there eventually. Oh. _Damn._ "Oh," Kory gasps again, her voice alto, and Dick eases her down onto him, gritting his teeth at the press of her soft, soft tummy against his cock, which is insisting he could just wiggle against her a little and get it off. He sternly tells it to shut up and his ass to stop feeling empty. They both had a great time, and now if Kory's passing out on him he should--

She giggles, low and sweet, and then again louder, and pushes herself up on her arms to smile ecstatically at Dick. "Oh, that was glorious!" She kisses him hard, as hard as she was just fucking him, and Dick's lips burn and he moans, spilling out loud when she pulls her head back. "Is that how it feels for you? No wonder--" She shifts against him, and blinks, and laughs. "And you haven't even come yet! Let me--"

She doesn't have to. Dick should tell her so. He succeeds only in imitating a fish, as she grabs a condom and tucks her hands between them to roll it onto him, lifting her thighs outside his and settling down onto him. If a fish could bleat, as she engulfs him in wet heat and flexes around him, still leaning close enough for her breasts to roll up into his face.

And from there it's just back-brain instinct to roll his hips up into her and cradle her gorgeous breasts against his face for the pathetically short time till his orgasm hits, hard and wrenching and wracking as it rolls through him. Kory hums in his ear and strokes his hair and settles on him, holding him, holding him down and steady as he shakes and whimpers through it.

Eventually Dick can move again, but he really doesn't _want_ to. Kory shifts off him with a pleased soft sound, and as she settles beside him her hair drapes across his chest. The streetlights are on, faintly illuminating his room with soft yellow light, several shades thinner and weaker than Kory's glow.

If Dick lets himself think about how much he's missed this... well, he just can't. He pries his eyes open and searches for another topic until his stomach helpfully rumbles. Kory giggles, and sits up, sweeping the condom off him with one hand. When Dick moves his leg something stuck to the back of his thigh turns out to be the other condom, and she peels it off and negligently tosses both at his trash bin, her attention on his face. "You sound hungry."

Dick shrugs, and grins. "Are you?"

"A little, but mostly I want to have sex again." Kory shows all her teeth, bright in the dimness, and Dick laughs fearfully. "Let's have some dinner, and then I want to try out that dildo from your drawer."

Dick means to say he needs to get back to his patrol. "On me, or on you?" is what he says instead.

Kory reaches over, her breasts swinging prettily, and picks it up. "You have enough condoms for both. But I should call Superboy first. I want to feel it as a male."

Dick thought he was too exhausted for a rush of lust that big. "You're beautiful as you, you know," he says, to cover how obviously he must be drooling.

Kory doesn't smirk often, but she does this time. "I know, but you liked me as-- as a man, too. Besides..." Her eyebrows draw down in that look she gets, and Dick really should run, and can only shiver. "We should ask Superboy to make you into a woman. I think you'd be so lovely, and so wonderful in bed."

Dick blinks. And blinks again, thinking about it. And smiles.


	2. Femslash Ficlet #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel/followup to 'High as my Heart'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheating, and ever so much fun to write, and is based on ['High As My Heart"](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/184165.html)

She's just as beautiful as when she was a man, and just as unconscious of it. Kory lies in Dick's bed, watching her shimmying into the Nightwing suit, looking rather like a short-haired, pugnacious and scarred version of Donna. Dick stomps, mutters and wiggles as she tries to fit a frame that's two inches shorter and curvier in the hips into the same tight armor.

Kory, for her part, is just watching, with occasional giggles. Dick bounces as if that'll make her new curves settle into the suit; what it does is make her hair flop and her breasts and bottom jiggle appetizingly, and Kory really wants to reach over. But Dick's determined, determined to do something today besides stay in bed with Kory, determined to patrol as Nightwing despite currently being female. Kory would like to think it's because she's treating the change as lightly as it really deserves, but in honesty she knows Dick better than that.

Even so. Dick curses, stripping off the tights and yanking off the top, and flings them across the room. She dives into the closet, rummaging with head down and rounded behind in the air, muscles moving sleekly as ever beneath soft skin, and Kory has to press her palms to the rumpled sheets to keep from reaching over and dragging Dick back into bed. "Where is it--- here. I haven't worn this one in awhile, but--" Dick pulls on an old top, the first design, with the high collar that framed a long biteable neck. "It's a little flashy for Bludhaven, but-- Kory! I thought--"

Dick is sputtering, because Kory's holding her in midair, nuzzling her plump breasts peeking over the v-neck of the top, tracing the valley of her strong back down to her sweetly rounded behind. But then, Dick has always had a sweetly rounded behind. "Kory, I should be-- oh, _god_\--" Kory squeezes with both hands, settling Dick beneath her into the bed. The top strips off one-handed as quickly as it ever did; Kory licks a slick scar curved across Dick's breast, sucks hard on her crinkled nipple, and Dick's breath catches on the cry she insists on holding back. Dick gasps, "I really-- I should--" as Kory nips a trail of kiss-marks up over her collarbone, and when she presses teeth lightly into the sweetly salty arch of throat Dick groans in the same lovely arpeggio as always, half an octave higher.


End file.
